Episode 111
Geoff wakes Jim up, saying that this time he wants to make sure he knows what is happening to him. Vera is concerned about the risks of having Debbie inside Wentworth, though her worries are mainly about getting blamed for any trouble. Erica tells the staff that approval has been given for a 24 hour visit. Geoff pulls a gun and is about to shoot Jim when reporters arrive at the front door, and Jim comes to his senses. Erica announces to the women that Debbie Pearce will be inside for a day to see what life in like inside and Officer Powell explains to the women what she had learnt observing a similar scheme in Paramatta. Vera sees a photo of Michael Simpson in the newspaper and remembers the conversation she had with him about Jim's association with Caroline. Meanwhile, Michael is tied up in the empty house. Debbie reluctantly agrees to the Wentworth visit. The women practice their hard luck stories, and treat the matter far too lightly for Bea's liking. Debbie is inducted like a real prisoner and Vera supplies the usual hard-faced welcome to any new inmate. Geoff returns to the abandoned house and shows Michael the news report , making it clear that he intends to succeed eventually in killing Jim. Debbie complains about her treatment to Erica, but is told that the officers are treating her as they would any real prisoner. Vera confides in Meg, sharing her worries that she may have provoked Michael's jealous rage by telling him that Jim would lose his job if it could be proved that he was seeing Caroline. Naturally, she is more worried about the consequences for herself than for Jim or his family. Bea forces Debbie to shut up and listen to some of the women's stories: we hear Doreen's and Lizzie's alternately. Jim is packing up his kids' toys when Vera phones with her condolences. She begins well but manages to make Jim break down when she asks if the police knew why Michael Simpson did it. Instead of her usual Sunday service, Lizzie sees Captain Barton from the Salvation Army and her ears prick up when she realises that Phyllis is to be let out for a day to see the hostel where she may be going to live on her release. She asks if she could be let out to see the hostel herself, but realises that as Vera is Acting Governor while Erica is away she won't have much chance of getting permission, but Vera surprises her by agreeing. Bea asks Vera to put Debbie in her cell for the night, but Vera wants to know if it's all just an act to impress Ken. Debbie explains that she was conceived when her father had escaped from prison. Geoff marks a gun with Michael's fingerprints and tells him he's going to kill Jim first then come back and fake Michael's suicide by hanging. When he goes, Michael uses the open can of baked beans that Geoff has left on the floor to taunt him and cuts through his bonds. On her day out, Lizzie collects for the Salvation Army, but as much money goes in her handbag as in the collecting tin . Bea has a final heart to heart with Debbie before she leaves, telling her that she will be fifty before she gets out and can't expect any love in her life, even with Debbie's father. Judy reluctantly goes to hospital for a familiarisation tour. Leila's father approaches him at her funeral and tells him he regrets letting him come anywhere near his daughter. Michael goes to the halfway house to hide out with Caroline, and she finds out from him that Geoff is planning to kill Jim. Geoff arrives at the graveyard and watches the funeral from a distance. Next Episode Episode 112 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes